


Costumbres

by PetitTsuki_13



Series: One-Shots Multifandom [5]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Happy Ending, Post-Canon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitTsuki_13/pseuds/PetitTsuki_13
Summary: Se supone que este One-shot era para la navidad de 2019, pero lo escribí muy tarde y se esta publicando muy tarde.Esto solo es yo queriendo un final bonito para mis personajes favoritos.
Relationships: Son Hak & Happy Hungry Bunch, Son Hak/Yona, Yona & Four Dragon Warriors (Akatsuki no Yona)
Series: One-Shots Multifandom [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181207
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Costumbres

Yona despertó en la carpa que el día anterior habían establecido después de que la tormenta de nieve paso, dándose cuenta entonces de lo que significaba. Era el inicio de la temporada fría, una de sus temporadas favoritas porque lo pasaba junto a su padre y su antes querido primo Soo-won, y antes de que su madre muriera, ella estaba siempre con ella.

La nieve significaba el inicio de la preparación para la fiesta de fin de año en el palacio, algo que obviamente no pasaría este año. Con un suspiro resignado la princesa se levanto de la cama improvisada. La princesa pelirroja se arreglo para después salir de la carpa y encontrarse con la acogedora escena del resto de sus amigos sentados alrededor de una cálida fogata y con comida en sus manos.

—Buenos días princesa — Le saludo Hak. — ¿Durmió bien? —

—Sí, espléndidamente — Hak se preocupo, después de todo, los ojos de la joven parecían muy poco brillantes y al parecer no fue el único en darse cuenta.

—¿Se siente bien princesa? — Pregunto Ki-ja.

—Si, perdonen — Yona intento sonreír pero salió mas como una mueca que como una sonrisa lo que lo hizo preocuparlos más, incluso a Yoon.

—Toma — Yoon le dio entonces un plato a manera de indirecta para que no hicieran sentir más incomoda a Yona con sus miradas y sus comentarios.

El dia transcurrió como normalmente lo haría, descansando y planeando la ruta que tomarian pero la la princesa de cabello rojo estaba inusualmente callada y con la mirada en la dirección de donde se encontraba el castillo Hiryuu o donde se supone esta, desconcertando un poco a los dragones, debido a que Hak ya se daba una idea de lo que pasaba.

Y cuando la noche estaba por cubrir el lugar donde se encontraban, Yona se escapo de la vista de los dragones y de su jurado protector, yendo a un lugar solitario que encontró mientras estaba buscando leña para el fuego. Entre su vestido llevaba una rama que tenía un poco de tela enredada en el. Cuando vivía en el castillo, en la noche del primer día nevado prendían antorchas pequeñas y se pedía un deseo para que las siguientes temporadas fueran mejores. La prendió rezando porque su vida y la de sus amigos siguieran en este mundo y por los habitantes de Kouka así como todos los amigos que había hecho en el camino hasta donde se encontraba.

—Feliz inicio de las fiestas, princesa — Varias voces a sus espaldas la hicieron saltar con sorpresa, se volteo con lentitud para encontrarse cara a cara con sus amigos y sacando fuerza de su corazón además de con todo el cariño que les tenia, les sonrió.

—Feliz inicio de las fiestas — Fue hasta entonces que volvieron a ver la hermosa sonrisa que la princesa siempre portaba.

* * *

Un día del futuro aun no determinado.

Las fiestas habían llegado al castillo y como era una tradición del feliz grupo de hambrientos y el dragón oscuro, todos se reunían en el gran comedor del castillo para cenar, también en esa reunión llegaban los generales de las tribus, además de sus familias; por el rey Hak venia Mundok junto al actual general de la tribu del viento.

El día de hoy no era diferente, pero en este día tan especial se unieron las cinco estrellas de Xing con la reina Kouren y la princesa Tao, la reina Yona trato de traer a Gigan pero no la logro convencer, así que en esta fiesta organizada por la mismísima reina de Kouka, ella reunió a varios de los amigos y aliados que conoció durante sus viajes.

Aunque claro, con semejante coctel de personalidades hizo que lo se suponía era una reunión formal con el paso de las horas se saliera de control, y aunque algunos esperaban que la reina se enojara, eso nunca paso.

Yona sintió en lo más profundo de su corazón una calidez inimaginable al ver que no solo estaba su amado esposo y sus amigos más cercanos, sino que también a aquellos con los que formo una solida amistad a pesar de que muchas veces la distancia y los deberes los separaban.

La reina de la nación se aclaro la garganta llamando la atención de sus amigos, dejando la nuevamente la sala del comedor en una cómoda tranquilidad.

—Feliz inicio de las fiestas — Yona levanto la copa de jugo de uvas brindando y una cálida sonrisa adorno las facciones de la reina.

Todos levantaron sus copas, para devolver el gesto con distintos niveles de alegría, poco después regresaron a su habitual caos, mientras Yona no podía ser más feliz de ver a sus seres queridos felices y acariciando con amor su hinchado vientre, donde aun estaba el o la futura gobernante de la nación que Soo-won y ella se esforzaron por construir y preservar.


End file.
